Foundry molds and cores used in making metal castings can be prepared from a mixture of an aggregate material which has been combined with a binding amount of a polymerizable or curable binder. The mixture is thereafter rammed, blown or otherwise introduced into a pattern and cured by the use of catalysts such as chlorine and carbon dioxide, and/or the application of heat. The present invention provides novel resin binders that cure at low temperatures, or even at room temperature.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide novel resin binders for foundry aggregates, it is also an object of the invention to provide novel resin binders for foundry aggregates that are capable of curing at low temperatures, even at room temperature. These and other objects will become apparent to one skilled in the art in the light of the following specification.